Love and War
by Your Beautiful Regret
Summary: After series, movie never exsisted to me.. Our two favorite men are back again, only they have been drafted into the war against drachma! Will these two make it out alive! Or at least die knowing their feelings for eachother? Roy x Ed Ed is 15 in this
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at an Roy x Ed, or a war fic. I am not too good with the violence, but hope you enjoy it. Please review folks! Also, I understand that I use Pov wrong in this but I couldn't put my finger on the word to use.

**Love and War**

_Chapter 1; Ed's Pov_

"General Elric, we're under attack!" The teen shot up from his cot, gunshots firing in the background as he took a grip on reality. As he realized what was going on, he immediately reacted with a smooth calm voice.

"Hurry and inform general Mustang, now!" The soldier sweat under his stern gaze and saluted him quickly, running off to do as he was told. The teen sighed, running his fingers through his long silky, golden hair and dashing out of bed. Not having time to braid it like he normally did, the 15 year old simply grabbed a pistol off of the small 'desk' and stuck it in a holster on his belt. Slipping into the belt, he ran out of the tent not surprised to see explosions and some tents on fire. Eyes widening, he narrowly dodged a bullet whizzing right past him.

"God damnit, it's too early for this!" As he saw another explosion go off, he clapped his hands together and was about to put them on the ground, but before he could bend down slightly, he felt cold metal against his neck. Shuddering, he saw himself get surrounded by Drachman men, all with smirking faces while he kept a stern look that said 'Don't mess with me on it'.

"Heard that one man call you Elric, what's your full name?" He just stood in silence as they waited for an answer, being defiant as usual. One of the men in front of him, walked up, obviously not very tolerant or patient and lifted his chin as if examining him.

"I see, not gonna answer ey? "As he kept his quiet, the mans face grew red, drawing back his fist for a punch. The teen hunched over a little from the pain, but got a cut on his throat in the process, from the sword still located at his neck. He settled for wincing, and glaring at the man as blood tricked from his throat. Another man stepped forward as the other grinned proudly from the pleasure of hitting him.

"You gonna answer us now, cause there is plenty more where that came from," He just deepened his defiant look and spit in the mans face. Curling back slightly from disgust, he raised his hand to slap the boy, but was stopped as the teen clapped his hands and put them on his chest, careful not to switch positions with his head or neck. In a flash of blue light, the man was flung backwards, bringing two of the others with him. Finally the man flew into a tent, knocking it down and being knocked out in the process. Another man reached from behind the man with his sword occupying his neck, and grabbed his hands. As they were being forced behind his back, one of the others shouted and drew his sword, charging at him blindly.

"I've had enough of this brat! I don't care who he is, just that I want him dead!!!!!" All the boy saw was white-hot pain as time seemed to go slow motion. The man had succeeded in stabbing him, stabbed him in the stomach in fact. Blood came out of his mouth as the man kept it in him, smirking before suddenly going up in flames and falling to the ground, sword still wedged in the teen, after a loud snap was heard. Looking up, the boy saw a tall dark haired man, with a concerned look on his face rushing towards them. His vision blurred, and the only thing he could comprehend was a man releasing his hold on his hands and the sword removed from his neck. He swayed slightly in the wind as the blood loss began to get to him, falling on his side before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nice reviews peoples . Lets keep it up. This one will start same place the other part started and continue from where it ended, only on Roy's POV. Special thanks to:

**Love and War; Chapter 2, Roy's POV**

Roy yawned as he sat up from his desk which he had fallen asleep at while doing paperwork the night before. He groaned, for he still had to do paperwork in the middle of a god damn war! He rubbed his eyes, stretching and picking up his pen to continue his paper work until he was rudely interrupted by a soldier barging in.

"Sir! General Elric told me to tell you we are under attack! Not that I wasn't going to already but , direct orders.."

The rookie was about to go into a ramble as Roy pulled on his gloves and grabbed a gun just in case. 'I better get out there and assist him. He has a great mind, he just neglects to use it,' As he was about to reply to the soldier, another gunshot rang through the air and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Roy looked up to see a Drachman stepping on his corpse, not noticing the one in the tent. Mustangs eyebrows furrowed as he snapped his fingers, the enemy going up in flames instantly. With a scream of pain, he fell to the ground to join the soldier he shot in death, as Roy leaped over him examining the scene.

He ran his fingers through his ebony hair before glancing around searching for the short-tempered blonde, until 2 of them started charging at him with swords. Before they could get to him, he snapped and set one of them on fire. Not having time to do it again, because the other one continued to run at him, he simply ducked and did a leg-sweep kick, knocking him over. He snapped again, as he lay on the ground and continued his search.

He saw two men fly past him into a tent and looked towards where they came from. He gasped when he saw Ed looking defiant and a man behind him with a sword to his neck and a bit of blood drip from it. One of the men surrounding him restrained his hands so he could clap. Roy ran towards them hand poised to snap, but before he could, time seemed to slow as the sword entered Ed's body.

Roy's face turned red and he was filled with anger, as he snapped at the man with his sword still lodged in the young ones stomach. Seeing him crumple, he continued towards the group which was now glaring at him, half scared and half mad. Roy ran to the man with his sword to his neck, gun aimed at his head, making the one with his hands run away in fear.

"Release him now!"

Roy growled at him as he carefully removed his sword. As he backed off, Roy hit him on the head with his gun and turned to give the others their punishment but the cowards had run off. Growling at them, he turned to the boy who started to sway in the wind, his eye lids half open. His eyes widened as he fell, luckily to his side. Leaning down instantly, his face glowing with worry, he screamed to him, shaking him slightly as he started to pass out.

"Fullmetal! Edward! Ed!!! Damn it!"

Roy looked to his back to see if the sword went all the way through, and laid him on his back seeing that it didn't. Tears came to his eyes at the bloody mess that had captured his love, and he glanced at the sword still lodged inside of him. Sighing, he knew what he had to do, no matter how much pain it would cause him. Looking at the boy's peaceful face, and slowly raised his hand to grip the swords handle. Jamming his eyes shut, he pulled the thing out as quickly as possible, causing an unconscious cry to come from the boys lips. Blood was coming out fast and it worried the raven haired man, as he hastily took off his jacket and wrapped it tight around the boys wound. Biting his lip he looked around and gently picked up the boy bridal style running back to his tent, carefully on the lookout for enemies. As he neared it, he saw a crowd of the enemies around his tent, and he grunted very angry. The boy needed medical help! Clenching his eyes shut, he did something that he was sure he would regret, but he ran the opposite direction from the rest of the battle field and camp, out to the outskirts. He looked around, and seeing a huge boulder, he set him down, lying him against it.

Roy collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily from running, but his concern was not on his health, but Ed's. They quite frankly looked like a mess. Their hair was matted to their face with sweat, they had dirt covering them, and their clothes were tattered beyond belief. He looked at his jacket covering Ed's wound and saw blood seeping through, which made panic shine in his eyes. The bleeding wasn't stopping. At this rate he was going to die of blood loss! Roy ripped a bit of his shirt off, and put that over the wound, applying pressure as an attempt to stop the bleeding. Roy's eyes shut, hearing gunshots and explosions in the background, and leaning his head against Ed's chest. It was faint, but he could sit there for hours listening to it. Roy let out a choked sob, for he knew the end was near for Ed, and if he didn't wake up soon he would never know how Roy felt about him. After what seemed like hours, Roy felt an arm go around his, making his ebony eyes widen and look up. Ed had a sad smile in place, but he was conscious, although the flame that Roy once saw in his eyes had burned out.

"Hey...why the gloomy face?...Ha dumb question...we're in the middle of a war,"

Roy shook his head slowly, a small smile plastered on his face.

"No, it's just...I don't know how to say it...you're life is growing short, Edward..."

"I understand that perfectly well, but before I go, there is one thing I must tell you, that I've wanted to say for a long time now..."

Roy held his breath, a small glimmer of hope in his eye's as he looked up at the hesitant boy, nodding as a signal for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Roy Mustang...I love you..."

His heart fluttered hearing the words he had longed for coming out of his mouth, but as he was about to reply, Ed coughed harshly, a stream of blood leaving his mouth and dripping down his chin. Tears came to Roy's eyes as he sat up, Ed's arm still around him.

"And I love you as well Edward..."

Ed smiled, but his eyes slowly started to drift shut, and Roy knew what that meant.

"Roy, my time is near... Kiss me...for the first and last time..."

Roy leaned forward, not even hesitating, and gently touched his lips to Ed's. Sparks ran up and down his spine, and time seemed to stop, as the perfect ness of the moment sunk in. Ed smiled into the kiss, his eyes slowly closing as his life faded from existence. Roy pulled away as he felt Ed's arm fall to the dirt beside him, and saw the boy's eyes were closed. Widening his eye's he grasped his head as the agony swept over him, ripping his heart to shreds.

"No, Edward...Edward wake up...Ed...no don't leave me here..."

The tears slipped down his dirty, dry face, dripping onto his lap as he gave one final cry out, chilling the world with the pain and agony in his voice.

"EDWARD!!!"


End file.
